


Annie, District Four.

by Jetlagden



Series: English Class Drabbles [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta's Hunger Games, English assignment, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my english class, we had a subject on the Hunger Games. One of the assignments was to make three or four diary entries of your time in the Hunger Games. I chose to do Annie's, because Annie's just my darling. The first chapter has a little introduction of how she volunteered; it's what I told the class in my tribute presentation, another assignment. The actual diary starts at chapter two. </p><p>(If somebody wants to beta these entries, I'd be so gratefull!)</p><p>"Dear Diary, </p><p>Today is the day I’ve been waiting for. Today, the 70th Hunger Games began. Finally. This morning, we, 24 tributes, were dropped into the Arena. So far, it’s been great, just as I expected it to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the introduction which you'll need to understand some of the references in the entries, I suppose. But it's not much, so yeah, if you want to skip it, that's fine :)

"My name is Annie Cresta, and I am the winner of this Games, promise. Can I just say how excited I am to be here? It’s been my dream, ever since I was a little girl to be here, and the chocolate-peach cocktails are just the best… But anyway, to get here, I had to volunteer, and so I did. I mean, I’m 15, it was about time I did so. The other reason I got into these games, was to avenge my brother. I have two of them, or I had. The eldest one died in the 67th Hunger Games, when he was trying to give me and my other, younger, brother a better future. You see, my parents died in a terrible accident on the Gulf of District Eleven, I was only eight, and we, my two brothers and I, were placed in an Orphanage, away from the ocean. My youngest brother never learned how to swim like I can, and he only comes on a boat in the Summer- and not even on the oceans, no, in some fresh water lake. Safe to say our childhood wasn’t the best, and so my elder brother, his name is Feli, volunteered when he was 17, to get us out of the orphanage, and to buy a boat for us. We were convinced he was going to win; but then, on the very last day, he had a fight with the girl tribute from District One, and he lost. So that’s going to be the first thing I’ll do in the Arena. I’m going after District One, and make sure they won’t come out alive. So no, I won’t join the Careers- at least not when District One is still alive.

I am going to win these games by simply being the best and the strongest, which I am, without any doubt. I mean, I had the highest score in the training-sessions, a 10, and the chances of me winning are Because of the eight years I spend on a boat, I am a really good swimmer. In the orphanage, I continued to do so, in the lake by it. I also tie the best knots, and I know how to work with a spear, a sword, a net, and Finnick has taught me how to use a trident. The only thing that could really go wrong, is the 60 seconds stand in the beginning; I’ve never been the best one at math or counting. But I think I’ll manage that, I’ve practiced counting ‘til 60. So, really, what makes you think I won’t win?" - _Annie Cresta, tribute from District Four, interview with Céasar Flickerman._


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Hunger Games. A diary entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one. It was supposed to be 250-350 words, but it turned out to be a little longer... Anyways, enjoy!

  _A map of the Arena: (don't mind my poor drawing skills and the low quality picture that doesn't even capture the complete map. But so that it gives you an idea.)_

  


_Day One in the Arena_

_Dead tributes: ~~11~~ 12_

_Deaths Today: ~~11~~ 12_

Dear Diary,

 

Today is the day I’ve been waiting for. Today, the 70th Hunger Games began. Finally. This morning, we, 24 tributes, were dropped into the Arena. So far, it’s been great, just as I expected it to be. The arena itself, isn’t as I expected it to be.

The cornucopia is surrounded by an open field with grass, daisies and butterflies, but no hiding places. To the south of the cornucopia, is a small fresh water stream, so at least we’ll have drinking water. The field is surrounded by an unclimbable rock wall, with some passages in it. The stream disappears in one of them, and we’re planning on checking out where it leads some other day. The others lead around 350 feet into the dark, and then to some long stairs down. When you go down the stairs, you’re in some kind of a long, dark labyrinth. I don’t like it, it’s really dark in there. Somehow, I feel sort of sorry for the tributes who don’t have a flashlight or something. There were lots of them laying around there, makes sense now. When I saw it, I wondered why the game makers wanted us to kill each other with flashlights and glow sticks. But the weapons were mostly inside and closer to the Cornucopia, it turned out. Well, district 12 must be excited.. Whatever. Not like the one that’s left’s going to survive for long.

Anyway, I have no idea what else there is, when you get out of the labyrinth. Given that there is a way out of the labyrinth. You never know with the Hunger Games.

I know we have to get in there tomorrow to hunt down other tributes, but that doesn’t mean I like it. I’m really glad there are glow sticks, torches, flashlights and headlamps around here, as well as soft crayons to draw on walls and a really long red rope, so we can at least find our way back again.

I’ve made a backpack for myself, in case I need to flee or we are driven away from the cornucopia. There’s a bottle of water in it, as well as this diary, glow sticks, matches, some dried meat, a knife, socks, a small first aid kit, a couple of spearheads and a blanket. With me, I carry more knifes, two spears and a small leather bag with my district token; a fish grate, with my family’s names carved into it. Every time I look at Feli’s name, I remember what I’m fighting for; to avenge his death by District One’s hands. So far, I’ve managed to wipe out the girl, but I have absolutely no clue where the boy is. He’s probably hiding somewhere in the labyrinth, afraid of me. Well, he’s got a reason to. It is a fact however that he is not here, and so I’ve joined the Careers, though we’re only Districts Four and Two now. I’m writing this while I’m sitting on top of the Cornucopia. Raziel, my district partner, is sleeping behind me, next to the small fire we made to keep us warm and see something in the falling darkness. Alec and Mella- District Two’s tributes- are gathering the stuff laying around the Cornucopia and bringing it inside of it. They have two glow sticks each, so they can see where they’re going. It’s quiet, maybe a little bit too quiet. I’ve seen enough Hunger Games to know something’s up…

We’ve decided to hunt during the day- it’s getting too dark to see something without a light, and even with that, you can’t even see your own hand when you hold it in front of your face. The fires we lit show us a little bit of the grass, and it’s weaving slowly, though there is no wind at all. Weird- but probably another Gamemakers thing. Oh- hang on a moment, Alec’s shouting something about a boy. Be right back.

 

Okay, here I am again. Something really, really weird just happened. Turned out that the District One boy was hiding inside of the Cornucopia, that little rat. Alec found him, and he and Mella chased him away. I was just about to throw a spear through his neck, when the grass came to _life_. I’m not kidding you, it really just came to life. No other way of describing it! Anyway, Alec and Mella managed to get him to where I had a perfect shot, even in the dark- we found some sunglasses that make you see better- but then the grass tackled him, and covered him completely. It morphed around him, and when it got back, a canon went off. The sky lit up for a second, as if there was a short thunderstorm lacking the thunder, and in the flash of light, I saw that there was nothing left of the boy. Nothing but his milky white bones.

Alec and Mella were lucky to get back, though they both missed a boot, a piece of their pants, and some flesh. Alec also missed a toe. I woke Raziel up, and we managed to stop the  bleeding and cover their wounds. You could see the bones, quite disgusting, but I can handle it. I’ve seen shark bites, they're much worse. One thing’s for sure though; we’re not hunting by night.

-       Annie, District Four

_Deaths today: Boy and Girl district One, girl district Three, boy and girl district Five, boy district Seven, girl and boy district Nine, boy district Ten, boy and girl district Eleven, girl district Twelve. Total: Twelve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be really appriciated, and if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes or anything like that, please just say so! I want to get a really good mark on this :3


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two in the Arena. We learn how they get the bodies out of the labyrinth, and where they dump them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one, but I just had to put this in...

_Day Two in the Arena_

_Total Deaths: 14_

_Deaths Today: 2_

Dear Diary,

 

Our plans of exploring the river are canceled. There’s no way I’m going in there.. When we got back to the cornucopia today after a long and not very productive hunt- we only found two tributes- we climbed back on the gold. The second we were on it, there was the sound of a storm, wind sweeping through the field suddenly. As we looked around, we saw six dead bodies flying straight towards the stream, including the two we killed today. Apparently, they clear out the labyrinth once in two days, or maybe when they have enough bodies, and launce them into the river. So I’m not drinking from that water again, I’ll just wait until Finnick sends me water and drink the bottles left around here. You never know what those bodies have done to the water…

-       Annie, District Four

Oh, and the bodies that lay around the Cornucopia are picked up with a hovercraft, and not blown into the river. I guess the hovercraft just can’t reach the labyrinth.

 

_Deaths today: Girl district Six, girl district Ten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you see mistakes of any sort; please just say so! Thanks!


	4. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Annie's run... And the death of Raziel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So day seventeen already. These games are taking long.

_Day 17 in the Arena_

_Total Deaths: 16_

_Deaths today: 2_

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I ran. I ran away, as far as I could, away from what’s left of the Careers. Only Alec and Mella now… I think I’ve calmed down enough to write down what happened. If my handwriting starts to shake, I’m having another panic attack..

So, we were going on a hunt today. It’s the 17th day already, and this morning we were with ten left. Only two to go till the final eight..Before we left to go on a hunt, we did a quick headcount. Ten tributes: us (Districts two and four), the boy from six, both from eight, that half blind boy from three, the scrawny boy from twelve- how he made it is still a mystery to me- and somebody else. We couldn’t remember who it was at the moment, but we found out soon enough… After breakfast- with bread from home! I _love_ Finnick- we all rubbed ourselves in the muddy, smelly ointment Enoboria (District Two’s mentor) send us. It keeps the butterflies away, and that’s a good thing, because when they bite, they drink at least half a liter of your blood. I got stung three times, Alec twice, and Mella and Raziel once. I was the worst affected, lost a lot of blood, and we lost two days with getting me back on my feet. The day after, we got the ointment, thank God, and we didn’t get stung again. But, anyway, today we went on a hunt for as many tributes as we could find. We hoped for a lot of them. We took some headlamps and flashlights, I took my pack and weapons, and we went for it. Mella, who’s the strongest since Alec is still limping- went up front, me and Alec behind her, and Raziel closed the line. Mella made pink circles on the walls so we could find our way out again, and it all went alright. We couldn’t find any tributes, but they didn’t find us either. Or well, they didn’t, until we arrived in some large cave we hadn’t been before. Just when we wanted to cross to the other side, something dropped to the floor behind-

 

To the floor behind us. God, I hope these  panic attacks won’t last for the rest of my life, no matter how short it may be. So, something dropped behind us. We only noticed it- her- when the sound of metal colliding with metal filled the cave. I turned around just to see how District 7’s girl tribute lifted her axe and let it come down on Raziel’s neck. The blade of the weapon cut right through the bone and muscle in his neck. His mouth was opened in a soundless scream, his eyes were widened in shock before his head went flying and landed right in front of our feet, as his body collapsed at the feet of District Seven. It all becomes a bit blurry after that, but I remember my own scream, how I collapsed onto my knees, and how Mella threw a dagger in the girl’s eye. Two canons fired. That brought me back to reality, though not completely.. When Alec reached out to help me back up, saying something about moving on, I might have bitten his hand really hard. I still taste his blood in my mouth. I could basically feel Mella’s bow pointed at me, ready to fire an arrow, but I tackled her, took her spear, pinned her to the ground with it, and I ran. I was- am- convinced they were going to finish me off, andi f not the, it’d be the game makers. And so I ran away. I followed the pink circles, tripping over stones and walking into walls, because all I could see was Raziel’s tolling head. I ran past the Cornucopia, my mind clear enough to grab some bread and ointment, not even noticing the the butterflies swooning above me, and then I went straight for the stream. It is water, and water is safe. I know how water works, I grew up on it. So I dived in, and I remember being surprised at how deep it turned out to be, but thent he panic returned and I started swimming faster than I had ever done before, forgetting about the bodies dumped in there. I made my way through the cold water, my clothes, backpack and everything getting soaking wet. I swam and I swam until I collided with a concrete wall. It turned out to be a dam, and thank God, it didn’t knock me out. I managed to get to the side, where a small stripe of land surrounded the giant reservoir. I climbed on it, and carefully followed the stone wall until I got to the back. It is surprisingly light in the cave, and I am able to write this by just daylight. When I got to the back, I sat  down at a larger patch of land, where I could lay down . My view was blocked by the giant dam, but I didn’t mind. All I could see was how Raziel got killed. I covered my ears, trying to shut out the sound of Raziel’s scream, still ringing in my head, trying to shut out the laugh of District Seven’s girl, every last plea, last words, last breath, last sob, last scream of every single tribute I killed. I’m a murderer. I killed people’s children, some were only twelve years old. I’m a monster, nothing is worse than me-

 

Breath, Annie, breath. Alright. I’m okay again. I managed to calm down by simply unpacking my bag. The half filled bottle of water. Six glowsticks. Now wet lucifers. The meat. Te knife. The warm socks.  The blanket. Five spearheads. Two spears. My district token. The small jar with ointment. The bread, also soaking wet, from the Cornucopia. A silver parachute and the package of tampons I got from Finnick when I started my period last week. (They come in handy, more than you think they would. They carry water, stop bleeding, and you could suffocate people with them.)

Finnick.

Maybe he can get me out of this hell. He should be able to, he’s a mentor, and he always manages to get a lot of sponsors for our tributes. He promised me to get me out of here. I might have called out for him a multiple times, but nobody came. I don’t think I’d have cared if anybody would have come. I just don’t care anymore If I live or die, if I win or lose.

 

I’ll just make a camp here, and wait till Alec and Mella show up. I’m just going to wait until I die, there’s nothing more I can- wait, there’s a parachute landing on the  dam. It must’ve blown inside with some wind or something. I’m going to get it, maybe there’s some poison in it so I can just finish myself off.

 

Earplugs. There were earplugs in the parachute, along with a small bottle of pearl white sand. Beach sand, from home. It’s Finnick’s way of telling me not to give up yet, that I can go back to the beach the sand comes from, if I survive. So I won’t give up. I’ll make a camp here, and climb on the dam in the morning with my spears and keep guard. I’m not going to go down without a fight. I won’t give up, for my brothers, for district Four, for Raziel, but most of all, for Finnick.

-Annie, District Four

_Deaths today: Raziel (District Four), girl district Seven_


	5. Finnick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's five days after the Games ended. Five days after the Game Makers flooded the Arena, and five days after Annie Cresta won the Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again; feedback is welcome, and if you find grammar/spelling mistakes, please report them!

_Five days after the Hunger Gamees_

_Deaths: 23_

_Victor: You, Annie Cresta, from District Four._

Dear Annie,

 

First of all, I’m sorry for reading and writing in your diary. Maybe you wanted to keep it for yourself or for what’s left of your family. I know how it feels, I’ve been there. You’re still in a coma now. The Game Makers flooded the Arena on the 23th day, they said it was getting too boring.  And so they created an earthquake in the east of the arena, one that let a part of the labyrinth collapse and the dam break. You got launched forward into the water as it flooded the arena, but you knew how to swim, and so you did. It only took five minutes for the Arena to transform into one huge deadly ocean, and the boy from District six was the first to drown, stuck in the labyrinth. District two’s boy, Alec, right?, was next, also trapped. District eight’s boy drowned after him, and then district two’s girl. And so you won, though barely. You inhaled a lot of water, your lungs were filled, and you were almost unconscious when they fished you out of the water. They rushed you to the hospital, and there we are now. A white hospital room with disturbingly green curtains and beautiful pink roses with a nauseating smell. President Snow send them, along with a card that said “Get well soon.” A lot of Capitol inhabitants send you cards like that, pretending to care about you. They don’t, Annie, don’t ever believe that for a single second. I can only hope and pray that Snow won’t do to you what he did to me. You’re too young, too precious for that. Too vulnerable, even, judging by your last days in the Arena.

I’m so glad you got out alive, though. You have no idea… Because I do care about you, Annie, to me you’re not just a puppet. I spend all the time I’ve got left between doing interviews about you and your victory here, at your bedside. I’m waiting for you to wake up, so I can take you back to District Four again, and show you your new house in the Victor’s Village. You’re going to love it. I got you the best houseboat we have. It has two floors, is made of wood and painted white. It has a jetty so you can go fishing or swimming every time you want, though I highly doubt you’re ever going to swim again. Mags and I are your neighbors, and we both vowed to take care of you. I’m going to try to be in District Four as much as I can, though the Capitol expects me to be there a lot too.

At least I’m going to be with you during the Victory Tour. A break from the Captiol is always nice. We’re still going to need to find you a talent for that, by the way. Your brother told me you could sing, but I’m not sure if you still want to do that. When you’re awake, we’ll discuss it. I hope you’re gonna be okay, and that your panic attacks won’t last. It was really scary to see you having those all on your own, and I hated the fact that I couldn’t do anything more helpful than sending you earbuds, sand and an inhaler.

Oh Annie… The time I spend here is quiet, only the birds sing, and even the Doctors are silent as they do their job. They greet me, and I ask them for their secrets, but they never reply. Maybe it’s because I don’t sound so convincing with you next to me. How could I/ Those green dyed people with their extreme hairdos and make up have nothing on you, Annie. They think you’re a hero for winning the games, a great victor, they love you, but there are also people who think you shouldn’t have won. But screw them, you did won, and 23 other kids are dead. Nothing we can do about it, though every year I hope Snow realizes the games are cruel and useless, and stops them.

Anyway, I shouldn’t write about these kind of things, not in your diary. I’ve got to go now, I’ve got an appointment, but I promise I’ll be back tonight again. Please wake up soon, Annie.

 

Love, Finnick. 


End file.
